Hong Kong Night
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: In which two gorgeous vixens of China spend some quality time together, like a gala of love, kisses and caresses. Chun-LixLei Fang romance and fluff. Read'n Review, please!


**Hong Kong Night**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was a cold autumn night in bustling metropolis of Hong-Kong, but inside a particular suite in a towering hotel building, the temperature was slowly but surely rising along with the passion being shared between the two gorgeous vixens that were just entering the room.

The World's Strongest Woman proved her strength by picking her lover by the hips and pushing her up against the door the other woman had just closed; The Dead or Alive tournament fighter gasping in surprise as her bare back hit the cold wood of the door, and wrapping her long, well-toned legs encased in fine, black silk stockings, around the Street Fighter's hips.

Chun-Li leaned in to crash her lips against Lei Fang's, kissing her deep, passionately, slowly, moving one hand to run her calloused fingers over her beloved's stocking-clad thigh, rubbing back and forth, and then, moving that hand up and around to grab Lei Fang's ass and squeeze, making the younger woman squeal into their kiss.

Chun-Li smiled against Lei Fang's delicious lips and pulled back to let them catch their breaths. She giggled and gave her lover a sultry look, enjoying the dazed and lustful expression on Lei Fang's face.

She gently set the woman back down on her high heel-clad feet and gently patted her behind.

"C'mon, _airen_. I have to use the bathroom and get changed. Make yourself at home~" Chun-Li spoke to snap Lei Fang out of her lust-induced stupor.

"H-Huh…? O-Oh…" She stuttered. Chun-Li giggled again, a lyrical chime to Lei Fang's ears, and kissed her lover gently and softly, just a caress of lips. She put her hands on Lei Fang's waist and held her close, breast-to-breast.

"It's Ok…sorry about that, Lei. I just…well, I guess I let the heat get to me, teehee~ After all, what a night we've had, huh?" Chun-Li smiled warmly, moving one hand to cup Lei Fang's soft, blushing cheek. The younger woman leaned into her touch and closed her eyes, taking several breaths to calm her racing heart and her raging libido.

After she was relaxed, Lei Fang hugged Chun-Li tightly and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Y-Yes…it's been quite a night. I'm sorry, too. I guess I'm just…um…inexperienced at holding back…you're my first ever lover, Chun," She spoke shyly. Chun-Li smiled tenderly and hugged her back, gently running her fingers through the younger woman's silken black locks, even tugging a little on those cute braids of her.

"It's Ok, Lei Fang. Come on, go to the living room. I'll go use the bathroom and then, make us something to eat and drink, Ok? Don't worry, Lei. The night is just beginning~" Chun-Li replied, pulling back and holding Lei Fang at arms' length. She waited till the younger woman nodded and made an affirmative noise before winking at her and walking off in the direction of her bedroom, adding a little flair to her hips and backside, sauntering like a Bengali Tiger knowing it was at the top of the food chain.

Lei Fang couldn't tear her hazel eyes away from this vision of loveliness and sexy until Chun-Li disappeared through the door. Lei Fang released the breath she didn't know she was holding and then, did as Chun-Li instructed, taking off her high heels and walking into the suite's living room, where a warm, soft yellow light filled the room automatically.

Lei Fang walked over to the side of the room, which had a ceiling-to-floor window with a great view of the Hong-Kong night skyline; colorful neon lights of establishments all around, the crescent moon up in the sky, and a few stars here and there could be seen through the lightning of the city. Off in the distance, the sea and the hustle and bustle of the fishing district could be seen.

"The night is just beginning, indeed…" Lei Fang whispered to herself as she stared off into the distance, her arms crossed under her bosom.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Hong-Kong," Chun-Li spoke, coming up to wrap her arms around Lei Fang's waist from behind. The DoA fighter simply smiled warmly and leaned her body back on Chun-Li's.

"Not as much as you, Chun~" She replied, turning her head to the side to give her darling a cheeky grin. Her reward was a quick smooch.

"D'awww~ You're so sweet, _airen_. Cheesy, too," Chun-Li giggled and snuggled Lei Fang, resting her chin on her exposed shoulder, and also beginning to caress her lover slowly and gently: one hand moving from Lei Fang's waist to the top of her exposed thigh, moving up to caress her side and exposed tummy by the oval-shaped cut of the Chinese gala dress, drawing little circles on the taut, smooth flesh. Chun-Li's other hand, meanwhile, stroked Lei Fang's hips and then, moved up to her other shoulder, and then traced the fabric leading to the dress' top part, lightly touching Lei Fang's breast with the tips of her fingers, and then moving her hand to the younger woman's exposed cleavage to gently caress the inner halves of her breasts, and then, placing her palm over Lei Fang's heart.

"Your heart is racing, _airen~_" Chun-Li whispered in Lei Fang's ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. Her response was gasp and Chun-Li relished in the adorable, enticing sounds she was getting from Lei Fang with all these caresses, such as coos, soft gasps, and a contended hum coming from the younger woman's throat.

"C-Come on, already…! Chun…please…stop playing with me…! Weren't you going to make us something to-ah~!" Lei Fang whimpered and then, cried out softly when Chun-Li pushed one half of her dress' top to the side to grab and squeeze one of her breasts. Chun-Li giggled again, this time, it was sultry.

"I know what I said…but I changed my mind~! You're just too sexy, Lei-Lei…and I want you. And I know you want me just as bad…so, come, _airen_. Let's go to bed." She purred, squeezing Lei Fang's chest once more before letting go and sliding dress' top back into place. Chun-Li took her by the hand and led her to her bedroom.

Chun-Li gently pushed Lei Fang onto her back on the bed, where the younger woman crawled up to rest her head on the soft pillows. Chun-Li then crawled on top of her and straddled her waist, before leaning down to capture Lei Fang's pink lips in a new, slow, sensuous kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect sync. Chun-Li gently licked and nibbled on Lei Fang's lips and the younger woman gladly opened her mouth to let Chun-Li's hot tongue enter her and dominate her own, eager tongue.

Sometime later, the ladies were now panting heavily as the fire inside them burned ever hotter, staring into each other's eyes; their hair had come undone, disheveled black and brown locks spilling over their shoulders and onto the bed.

Lei Fang wrapped her stocking-clad legs securely around Chun-Li's amazing hips, and moved her arms up and above her head, resting her hands on the bed's headboard. Chun-Li's chocolate-brown eyes widened at the implications…

"Chun-Li…_airen_…I love you. I'm yours…_make_ me yours, please…" Lei Fang whispered in lust, love and need, showing utter and complete submission. Chun-Li was touched to her very soul, and her heart raced. She smiled warmly, caressing Lei Fang's cheek.

"Yes, Lei Fang. With pleasure…" She cooed in return.

And so, as Chun-Li began her assault on Lei Fang's beautiful, hot body…as the curtain on the windows fell, the two women in love whispered to each and other, and into the Hong-Kong night…

"_Wo ai ni"_

_~FIN~_

**Author's Notes:** ("NBA Jam" Announcer Dude) HE'S ON FIRE!

Somebody, put me out, puh-lease~! XD

Dayum…so…THIS happened. What'cha think, people? Who saw THIS coming, huh? :3 I'm crazy, I know: Chun-Li from "Street Fighter" and Lei Fang from "Dead or Alive". Chinese charm, right there, I think. *O*

I seriously have no bloody idea where this came from and how it came to be, but I just thought I wanted to write a story with these two wearing smexy gala dresses, and well, I went through several ideas, before settling on this one-shot here.

But anyway, that's enough excuses for one author's note, no? XD So, I'd like to thank my awesome friend Karsten for helping me with describing the ladies' outfits, 'cuz I have absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever. LOL And I'd like to mention that this story isn't the only one of its kind here, because my awesome friend Kamen Rider Omega also wrote a SFxDOA story titled "Transatlantic Temptations", with the smoldering-hot pairing of CammyxTina Armstrong. So, he and I would really, really appreciate it if you beautiful people took the time to check out his story after you're finished here. :3

And…well, that would be all. LOL

Please, do let me know what you thought of this little one-shot in a lovely little review, yesh? *v*

Till next time! o.o7

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
